


【Cross World无尽战争/番外】无人岛的午后

by Rubybook



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fate, M/M, wlancer, 四五
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubybook/pseuds/Rubybook
Summary: 无尽战争番外，五四双枪前提的 迪卢姆多X复制体库丘林





	【Cross World无尽战争/番外】无人岛的午后

**Author's Note:**

> 被调教过的性爱中毒复制体法师系库丘林警告（？） 人X人，狼人X人，狼形态X人警告

事情的起因只不过是在一次普通的小队任务之后，整个小队中最擅长战术的那个人觉得他们应该好好磨合一下配合。  
重组之后的欧洲队暂时只有三人。  
没有选择离开无限循环的库丘林和迪卢姆多，以及恶魔队的复制体库丘林。  
虽然作为队长的那个库丘林本尊觉得三个人不用研究配合，但这方面他拗不过战术大师的坚持。而另一个家伙则维持着面无表情，只用眼神表示了“我随便”的神色。  
“行了行了，就当作战间隙的训练加休假算了。”蓝发的战士对着自己的法师复制体翻了个白眼，敲定了接下来的十天空挡里的行程。  
说是十天其实并不正确。  
既然是度假+特训，没有三个月以上的时间显然不够用。  
不过他们手头上的分数足够他们选择一个世界呆上好几年，当然主神系统不会让他们真的泡在一个地方那么久，所以一个恐怖片能呆上的最长时间是一年，然后回到主神空间的时候只算经过了一天。

迪卢姆多选择了《侏罗纪公园》系列作为他们的切入点，切入时间是新三部曲的第一部《侏罗纪世界》。  
黑发战士选择这个系列是有考量的，因为侏罗纪系列的发生范围都限定在哥斯达黎加以西的群岛上，他们只要避开那个群岛，然后在附近的海域买个小海岛就可以开始训练和度假。  
必要的时候则可以前往努布拉岛和索纳岛上找找恐龙，而选择在《侏罗纪世界》这个时间点，则是因为剧情结尾的时候恐龙基因有可能作为生化武器进入军队。  
如果有必要，他们甚至可以迫使主神系统提高难度给他们搞出“侏罗纪生化危机”或者“未来侏罗纪战士”之类的超展开。  
——反正连蝎子王的神庙外的猴子都能开扎古了，穿机械骨骼的恐龙算什么。

黑发青年在进入电影世界之前，将自己的种种考量都分析给了库丘林和复制体。  
他依然不好意思直接叫恶魔队的复制体库丘林“瑟坦达”，最后的方案是对方同意了三人一起行动的时候叫他“Caster”。  
“如果是迪尔的话，这么叫我也是能接受的。”淡金色的眼睛注视着黑发青年，复制体的嘴角上挂着一点微微的弧度。  
“虽然我更想听你叫我的名字，尤其是在床上的时候。”  
这句话让黑发英灵陡然红着脸咳嗽了半天，然后才能正常的继续和复制体继续话题。  
蓝发的本体库丘林有趣地看着迪卢姆多和自己复制体的交流，他知道黑发战士不擅长应付这种直球，他有预感，自己的复制体一定想在这次休假里做些什么。  
搞不好这才是对战术配合没什么兴趣的复制体会答应他们前去做训练的真正原因。

“我们在索纳岛的探险消耗了太多物资储备，我很抱歉，不过真的不够了。”迪卢姆多清点完各种必须品和弹药储备之后带着一脸歉意告诉库丘林。  
蓝发的英灵翻了个白眼，他们进来之前设想过主神系统会提高难度，没想到的是居然是这种方式。  
——禁止一切超凡力量，只能使用从科技方面获得的提升。  
虽然在之前的恐怖片世界里也遇到过禁止使用某种能力的情况，但没有一次有这么彻底。  
连他们作为传说中的战士本来具有的力量都被压制，而他们借助科技提升的能力基本只限定在一次轮回中，回到主神世界就会立刻被他们本身的力量吞噬，什么都残留不下来。  
现在他们的实力大约是最专业的特种队员2倍到3倍，所以他们还敢跑去恐龙出没的岛屿。  
当然，某种意义上来说这是磨练配合的好方式，但是弹药不够的时候库丘林还是想对主神比中指。

而且——他没办法确定这种压制对另一些事情是不是有效。  
库丘林侧脸看了一眼还在整理清单的迪卢姆多，然后看了看手表上的日期显示。  
“还有几天？”  
没头没脑的问题让迪卢姆多下意识地摸了摸脖子，“还有几天。而且……或许……”  
“行了，这次补给我去就可以了。你要在人群里发作可不好收场，那个家伙又不能指望。”  
蓝发英灵朝着自己复制体的方向虚点了几下，肤色苍白得犹如褪过色一般的复制体库丘林从Pad的屏幕上转过视线，不咸不淡地看了自己的本体一眼。  
“喂这小子要是发作的话你稍微帮点忙。”  
“法术用不出来。”  
“老子不是征得迪尔同意给你也开放权限了吗？”  
“好。”

复制体答应得太爽快让库丘林挑了挑眉，但是现在别无选择。  
他们三个人谁都没有做个人造人当帮工的习惯，而小岛上的各种临时基地用的设施也不适合让外来的补给船登岛。  
“那就这么决定了。”担当着队长职务的库丘林丢下这句话。  
“你要现在出发吗，前辈，唔——”迪卢姆多把整理好的清单放到蓝发英灵手上，被对方顺手按住偷了个吻。  
“啊，现在还没到中午，出发的话应该能在天黑之前上岸。总之为了尽早回来也就只能尽快出发了吧。”  
松开按住迪卢姆多肩膀的手，库丘林走到自己复制体面前，弯下腰贴在对方耳边低语。  
“不要做的太过分啊，另一个我。”  
复制体轻哼了一声，算是回答。

送库丘林离开的那天什么都没发生。  
迪卢姆多做了午饭和晚饭，在复制体库丘林洗完澡后帮他检查了一下腿上的被迅猛龙咬出的伤口。  
现在他们的愈合力也受到了影响，不过好在这些修复用的医疗凝胶很好的发挥了它们的作用。  
“现在可以放心了，至少那些恐龙都没有毒。”黑发青年露出松了一口气的表情，整个面部线条都柔和了下来。  
复制体看着金眼的青年，没有搭话。  
迪卢姆多似乎习惯了对方这个样子，他又仔细的检查了一下才给已经愈合的创口换上了大块的创口贴，避免复制体在移动的时候再一次扯裂伤口。

“我从没想过居然还有要担心毒素的一天。”他笑着抬起了头，正好对上复制体库丘林看着他的眼神。  
复制体看着那双金眸中露出了不解的神色，浅色头发的男人伸出手指摸上迪卢姆多的脖子。  
青年不自然的喘息了一声，作为抑制用的项圈解除了伪装显露出来。  
“现在还正常。”将自己得到的反馈告诉脸上浮现出不自然红晕的黑发青年，复制体将腿自然而然的搁在了迪卢姆多身上。  
“现在开始，你呆这。”指了指自己旁边，复制体淡漠的声音犹如命令一般说明自己的要求。  
迪卢姆多有些不解地看着Caster，后者不耐烦的“啧”了一声。  
“追不上。”复制体指了指腿上结痂的创口，言简意赅的解释了一句。  
然后他看到金眼青年的脸上流露出温柔的神色。  
“好。”

既然复制体做出了要求，迪卢姆多也没有违背的意思。  
为了击败自己的复制体，黑发的战士走上了另一条极端的道路。  
而后遗症之一则是他会被月亮的盈亏所影响，而这种影响积累到一定程度之后就会变得难以控制。  
但是，迪卢姆多有些庆幸地想着，还好他从来都不是一个人。  
迪卢姆多脱掉了罩在外面的衬衣。即使只是临时的基地，但是毕竟是要住上相当长的一段时间的地方，所以无论是实用功能还是舒适度上都超出了正常值。  
这点上主神系统的友好度简直超过了标准，不过也造成了迪卢姆多的房间和任何一名库丘林都不在一起。  
“啊，Caster——我先回去拿个衣服。”

他的称呼让复制体的目光闪烁了一下。  
“只有我们的时候，不用亲密些的称呼吗。”淡金色的眼微微眯起，蠕动的嘴唇无声地比出一个单词。  
“迪尔”。  
柔软的嘴唇在卧室的光线中反射着温润的光，黑发青年的视线不可控制地停留上面，脸上爬上了一丝可疑的红晕。  
但是，这样的请求还不能击退同为凯尔特战士的黑发英灵。  
“那么，瑟坦达，请稍等一会。”

留下这句话离开的黑发战士没有多久之后换了一件方便的睡衣回到了房间里。  
复制体稍微移动了一下，将一个枕头让了出来，看着迪卢姆多在旁边躺下。  
修长的手指埋入柔软的黑发，黑发战士看着复制体没有血色的嘴唇贴近自己的鼻梁，却微微上抬了一下落在了眉心。  
“晚安。”  
用听起来似乎恢复到平日没有起伏的声音对着迪卢姆多说了一声，然后那个人下滑了一点靠近他怀里。  
而今天确实在战场上感觉到了疲累的黑发青年眨了眨眼，拉过了旁边的被子。  
“晚安，瑟坦达。”  
——但是，被骚动感弄醒的时候，迪卢姆多才发现自己的确没法指望对方真的会乖乖地一觉睡到天明。

“我不介意你继续睡。”从迪卢姆多腿间抬起头的复制体嘴角挂着一丝可疑的透明液体，黑发战士睡之前穿得规规矩矩的长睡裤已经被他褪到了大腿以下。  
这句话让迪卢姆多露出一个苦哈哈又无奈的笑容。  
“你这不是为难我吗？”并不抗拒情事的黑发战士早就因为睡梦中的挑逗燥热难耐，而那个始作俑者却告诉他“你可以继续睡”。  
“我什么时候为难过你迪尔。让你叫我名字的时候？”  
苍白的面孔上有一抹不正常的嫣红，勾起的嘴角带着似有似无的坏笑，和唇色对比之下显得异常鲜艳的舌尖溜出唇瓣舔了一下嘴角。

那种故意的引诱从复制体的身上实实在在地传达给了迪卢姆多，黑发青年喉咙蠕动了一下。  
“瑟坦达……”

那个脱口而出的名字让复制体停下了撩拨的动作。  
虽然本体并不在这里，但复制体库丘林还是有那么一瞬间疑惑了被他压着的黑发青年叫的是谁。  
但是很快他就从对方的眼神里明白迪卢姆多喊得就是自己。  
没有一丝迷惑的，但是带着怜惜一般的柔软的眼神——却犹如刀子一般剔进复制体的心口。  
不，不，迪尔。——那个说不出口的声音在他的脑海中呐喊。  
你们是不同的，你不用代替他承担那些——  
但是，没有一句能说出口。  
因为迪卢姆多，自愿背负了那些罪。

也许是察觉到了什么，也许只是直觉上的不对劲。  
黑发青年撑起了身体，一只手贴上复制体的脸颊。  
依然是偏低的体温，但呼吸是温暖的。  
黑发战士眨了眨眼，贴上去啃咬了一下复制体的嘴唇，然后慢条斯理地撬开唇齿溜进口腔。  
一个被欲望浸染的深吻在两人的唇舌间交换，复制体感觉到自己的心脏又重新鲜活了起来。  
——没错，这个人，是这个人。  
他喘息着挪动着自己的腰肢，当做睡袍的黑色半透明长袍下空无一物。  
冰凉而柔软的肌肤摩擦过迪卢姆多的腰下，让黑发青年意识到自己的胯间热得有些发烫。  
然而复制体下一步的动作缓解了他的身上的热度，又或者只是在积蓄引爆他的力量。

苍白的手指攀附住迪卢姆多的肩膀，复制体用力将迪卢姆多推回了床上。  
他居高临下地看着金眼的青年，那种金色是灼热的，充满了生命的活力——和复制体们的犹如死亡的淡漠浅金完全不同。  
他比任何人都喜欢那双眼睛。  
复制体慢慢弯下腰，用一种迪卢姆多以为他会亲吻上自己眼睛的姿势，在吻上的前一刻停了下来。  
修长的手指重新握住了黑发青年的肉柱压向自己的股沟。  
复制体能感觉到灼热的柱状体滑过隐秘的部位，然后在自己的牵引之下顶住了后穴。  
“我要把那个吻留到最后。”  
几乎称得上“艳丽”的微笑爬上复制体的嘴角，他慢慢后退着腰肢，将黑发青年的分身完整的纳入体内。

舒适的低喘从迪卢姆多的唇间溢出，但他没让复制体按照自己的心愿动下去。  
黑发战士伸手抓住了复制体的胳膊，把他整个拉进自己的怀里，然后就着插入的姿势翻了身。  
随着动作深埋在复制体体内的肉刃滑出了一小节，但是很快又被塞了回去。  
“腿伤还没好的人不要乱来。”迪卢姆多低哑着声音，他的手压着复制体的肩膀，试图阻止对方主动地摆动。  
“要不明天真的发生什么，你就追不上我了。”  
似乎是这句话提醒了复制体，对方停下了似挣扎似诱惑的动作。  
“那么……好吧，今晚就交给迪尔了。”  
没有血色的唇开合着，吐出放荡的话语。  
“你要好好努力的满足我啊，迪尔。”

太阳的光线从房间的另一端照在复制体库丘林的脸上。  
紧闭的眼睛微微颤动了一下，浓密的睫毛在苍白的肤色上投下一抹浓重的阴影，复制体皱了皱眉头，不太情愿地张开了眼睛。  
昨夜并不是疯狂的一晚，至少不会比原来更疯狂。保有理智的迪卢姆多总是有些温吞地，更何况对于黑发战士来说自己还是个伤患——虽然脚上的伤口早就愈合，但这也不能妨碍对方把这个当做理由。  
换句话说，根本就不够。  
即使复制体永远都不会当面承认这件事情，但他的身体早在他的意志之前被过度的性爱和调教摧毁，甚至对于享受被操的快感到了毫无节制的地步。  
但是身体的疲累感却也是真的。  
在这个被压制了超凡力量的世界里，按照魔法师定位的复制体比起战士定位的自己受到的压制更大，连带着体力和耐力甚至也大幅度的下降。  
……否则就昨天晚上不到三次的情况，他怎么可能被迪卢姆多那种温水煮青蛙的方式干得昏过去。

察觉到房间动静的黑发青年从套间的小厨房里探出了头。  
“早安，御子……Caster。”把差点叫出的称呼咽了回去，迪卢姆多眨了眨眼睛。  
他有一个无法向任何一名库丘林说出口的小秘密。  
当他作为“毁灭之狼”彻底吞噬了那个令他无法抑制住自己厌恶的存在之后，他多多少少得到了对方的一些记忆碎片。  
这让迪卢姆多更加深刻的认识到他和那个疯狂的家伙拥有同样的本源。  
那些记忆碎片中潜藏的东西在影响着他的一些习惯，当然，黑发的战士不会让那些记忆有机会替换掉他的“自我”。  
……只是偶尔，会不小心脱口而出。  
那双淡金色的眼移到了他的身上，抿起的唇出现了一道细微地，却不容忽视的弧度。  
“不要加上敬语，被你那么称呼，很好。”  
苍白的手指移动到了嘴唇上滑动了一下，复制体看着黑发战士的眼睛慢慢弯了起来。  
“好的，御子。”

一顿看似平静的早餐。  
复制体咬着叉子，若有所思看着眼前的黑发青年偶尔会漏掉一拍然后又连上的动作。  
空气中多了一种味道。  
并不是什么难闻的气味，就像你靠近任何一只野生动物一样，那种从野兽的身体里散发出的属于那只野兽本身的味道。  
迪卢姆多现在就散发着这种气味。  
断片的动作代表着黑发青年的意识在随着一些无法看到的因素变得薄弱，然而他自己并没有意识到这一点。  
但是还没到最麻烦的时候。  
判断出这一点的复制体慢条斯理地吃完了早餐，然后把盘子和碗丢进了洗碗池。  
就在黑发青年还想着去清洗一下洗碗槽的时候，复制体一把拉住了他的衣领。  
“好了，现在，跟我出去。”

离中午还有一个多小时。  
但处于赤道附近的小岛的海滩已经被阳光烤得带上了温度，蔚蓝的海水也呈现出令人舒适的颜色。  
复制体带着迪卢姆多走向一处被隔出的海滩。  
看起来周围并没有什么特殊的阻拦，但是复制体知道在建立基地的时候，这片海滩下面就被埋上了可以对付暴龙级别野兽防护装置。  
海滩上有固定得极为结实的大遮阳伞，下面放着卷起的海滩垫，不远处还有其它的必需品。  
没有人比他的本体更了解迪卢姆多失去控制时候的状态，而那些时候他或者本体总有一个人得寸步不离。  
将那种状态的迪卢姆多放在室内是危险的。所以隔离圈内几乎准备了所有的东西，甚至包括移动淋浴房和卫生间。  
复制体确定里面没遗漏什么之后，一步跨进隔离圈。

“进来。”他扭头对站在圈外的黑发青年说道。  
复制体听见对方发出了一声非常轻的“咕噜”声，漂亮的眼睛里带上一点畏惧的神色。  
事实上，迪卢姆多正停在隔离圈的防护装置外，露出了不愿意的表情。  
修长的手指触摸上了还保持着人类的模样，意识却飞快地往野兽靠拢的黑发青年的脖子。  
“听话，迪尔。”  
指尖拨弄上显露出的项圈，那双金色的眼中掠过一丝迷茫的神色，然后没有抵抗的跟着复制体走了进去。  
在迪卢姆多踏入隔离圈的瞬间，地下传来电流接通的声音。  
迪卢姆多瑟缩了一下，然后得到了复制体安抚似的摸过他的头发。  
复制体库丘林自己铺开了足够两人在上面滚来滚去的海滩垫，然后拍了拍自己身边。  
“现在，在这里呆着。不要离开我的视线，迪尔。”

那头渐渐醒来的野兽顺从地在他身边半跪下，微微弓背的模样就像一条蓄势待发的犬科动物。  
那双金眼中染着野性的冷色，但眼底依然残留着一丝温顺的神色。  
只不过现在已经很难分清楚那是因为还有一丁点没有消失的人性，又或者只是那只野兽本能里对驯养者的服从。  
——即使迪卢姆多现在的外貌还是人类，但复制体库丘林已经感觉到了藏在对方血脉中的涌动。  
想战斗、想破坏、想撕咬、想吞噬。  
永远无法满足的野兽在战士的体内苏醒，而他现在是唯一能控制这一切的人。  
想要把麻烦降到最低的方式就是让这只野兽在最疯狂的时候也只看着自己。

“迪尔。”  
复制体放轻了声音。  
黑发战士有些迷惑地随着他的声音歪了歪头。  
现在复制体面前的青年已经无法称之为“人类”的模样。  
他的身体正在改变，那种改变甚至也波及到了黑发战士身上的服饰。  
那些衣服被看不见的力量溶解，露出变得更加粗大小臂和下肢，上面覆盖着犹如丝缎般光滑的皮毛。  
肌肉隆起的弧度变得更明显，不用触碰复制体就知道毛皮下纠结的肌肉蕴含的力量。  
淡金色的眼有些痴迷地看着整个变化过程——现在黑发青年的脸也在改变，人类的耳廓消失在变长的黑发中，而属于狼的耳朵出现在头顶的两侧。

复制体忍不住伸手捏了上去。  
或许因为芬利尔是北欧神话的魔狼，所以保留了极地狼特有的厚实耳廓，揉捏起来的触感好得让人有些上瘾。  
但复制体的目标并不止于这里。  
修长的手指掠过已经能称为“毛发”一部分的长发，将指尖埋入其下。  
被他拥抱的野兽发出了低沉的呜噜声，放松中带着其他的意味。  
因为复制体的手指正摩挲着抑制用的项圈，即使是保有理智的时候迪卢姆多都很难抵抗这种直接对大脑神经的刺激。  
更何况现在的他只是一头失去了人形的半兽。

变化的过程被复制体硬生生地停在了中途。  
但是黑发战士的面容已经脱离了人了的范畴，裂开的吻部虽然还没完全变成狼的模样，但已经可以看到下面白森森的利齿。  
被称为“光辉之貌”的英俊面容已经被扭曲，但复制体库丘林却痴迷地看着这样的变化。  
浅金色的瞳孔中没有流露出任何厌恶的神色，他专注地看着那双没有一丝异色，纯净得不可思议的兽瞳。  
“现在的你真可爱，迪尔。”  
复制体轻笑了两声，然后贴近吻上犬科动物湿漉漉的鼻尖。

亲吻一旦开始就无法停下。  
复制体顺着微微抽动的鼻尖滑到微微呲开的唇瓣，淡粉色的舌尖溜进缝隙舔上尖锐的犬齿。  
金眼的野兽能感觉到他的挑逗，在片刻的挣扎之后，身体的本能选择了回应这个亲吻而不是对眼前的猎物进行猎杀。  
“它”意识到自己只要呆在这个人类的身边，就不会被杀戮和破坏的冲动控制一切，也不会有撕碎一切吞噬一切的冲动。  
“它”身边的存在会用别的方式填满它因为“饥饿”产生的空虚和不满足，  
“它”在期待着，那种被称为“欲望”的东西。

即使迪卢姆多在这种形态下几乎丧失了语言的能力，但复制体依然明白对方的意思。  
他轻咬了一下野兽的舌尖，迫使犬科动物收回自己灵巧的软舌。  
野兽微微探出舌尖，让海风减轻敏感的舌头被啃了一下带来的痛楚。  
“想我抚摸你吗，我可爱的迪尔。”  
竖起的耳尖抖动了一下，将野兽的想法一丝不漏地传达给复制体。  
“好乖。”  
就像在夸奖一头大型犬一样，复制体将脸埋进对方的脖子，用嘴唇磨蹭过抑制圈。  
野兽的身体开始颤抖，灵敏的听觉捕捉到复制体库丘林轻微的笑声。

复制体将手掌贴上对方的胸口。  
那里的皮肤还保持着人类的样子，他用手心磨蹭过胸口的皮肤，感觉到肌肉的紧绷和下面传出的激烈心跳。  
他从对方的脖子上移开了嘴唇。  
复制体感觉到了异样的干渴，他清楚地知道自己想要什么，但已经有一半转变为狼的迪卢姆多没办法帮他准备。  
只能自己来让复制体“啧”了一声，然后将嘴唇移到对方的左胸伤啃了一口。  
野兽发出一声吃痛的地鸣，复制体笑了起来，然后伸手从旁边的小箱子里摸出了润滑液。

冰凉的液体流淌在手指之间，从缝隙里漏到迪卢姆多的下半身上。  
绑住下体和腿部的布料早已因为狼人化碎成了挂在身上的布片，水状的液体将下腹的皮毛弄得一片淋漓。  
“啊，漏了。”用一种事不关己的口吻说着，复制体库丘林将手上的液体也抹上了金眼野兽翘起的肉刃上。  
还未完全勃起、却也不是人类模样的时候能达到的肉棒被突然的刺激弄得弹跳了一下，还没来得及耷拉就被复制体用手握住。  
修长的手指也无法完全圈住这根粗壮的玩意，但另一只手还有更重要的事情要做。

复制体往前挪动了一下，将自己靠在了野兽胸口。  
蓝色的发丝落在依然光滑的胸肌上带来的瘙痒让野兽呜噜了两声，换来复制体的磨蹭。  
他们两的下半身紧紧贴在一起，复制体库丘林尽力用一只手同时取悦着自己和迪卢姆多。  
他的另一只手已经绕到了背后，沾了满手的润滑剂很好地发挥了作用，让他能轻易地将手指塞入自己的体内。  
复制体知道自己没有多少时间彻底准备好，否则等这个状态下的迪卢姆多彻底兴奋的时候，就不是那么好将那玩意纳入体内了。

但就算有点担心之后的事情，复制体也没有停止继续挑逗他依靠着的野兽。  
他喜欢看着那双人类的时候更加清澈的金眼逐渐被欲望迷雾笼罩的模样，即使每一次都会付出一些代价复制体库丘林也乐此不疲。  
恶魔队存在的那段时间对他造成了不可逆转的影响，这让他即使在最核心的地方还保有着和自己本体一致的地方，但从深层面看却已经完全扭曲成了不同的存在。  
他抬起头，对着野兽湿漉漉的鼻尖哈了口气，然后用鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的鼻子。  
因为无法自控的欲望变得焦虑的野兽好像感受到了安抚，和狼相似的吻部动作轻柔的回蹭了复制体的脸颊，探出利齿的软舌舔了舔对方。

复制体知道那是野兽与野兽之间的交流和试探，在交尾之前温情的磨蹭和舔舐犹如人类的前戏。  
现在的迪卢姆多已经关闭了属于人类的理性，但还保留着野兽所具有的理智。  
“很好，很好，现在就奖励你哟，迪尔。”  
复试体的低语中带着喘息，显然只是用自己的手以及和对方的阴茎互相摩擦就已经让他兴奋且欲壑难填。  
他需要更加猛烈、更加刺激的东西来满足自己的欲望，他需要他的野兽。  
抽出了手指，复制体抬起了臀部，用臀缝夹住粗大的肉刃摩擦了几下，然后让还没有完全张开的龟头顶住自己的后穴。  
现在他的野兽已经兴奋得有些超出他的想象，穴口收缩着，却不是那么简单能把已经坚硬的肉刃纳入甬道。

复制体深吸了一口气，抿紧了嘴唇然后用力跪了下去。  
被突破的一瞬间他因为疼痛打了个颤，很快那种冰冷就被埋在体内的肉刃产生的灼热感盖了过去。  
不属于人类的尺寸在他硬来的情况下轻易地顶入了后穴深处，甚至在他的小腹上形成了一个不明显的凸起。  
复制体舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
还是有些痛，但是比起痛感更多的是满足。  
被填满的满足，和野兽契合的满足，但是他需要更多。  
搭着迪卢姆多肩膀的双手沿着手臂肌肉线条滑下，然后按在了野兽的手背上。  
金眼的野兽下意识的抽出了手，然后将复制体的手掌反握在手心。  
“它”感觉到对方再一次埋进了“它”的脖子，温热的气息隔着毛发传上皮肤。  
“动起来，我可爱的迪尔。”

这是一句解放的魔咒。  
抑制环彻底解放了它对野兽欲望的控制，而后复制体闷哼了一声。  
低哑的，带着沁人的甜蜜和欲求，他舒展手臂环住了野兽肌肉膨胀的脊背，全然的接纳对方从下至上的耸动。  
每一下抽动都带着似乎能让他被扯裂的离掉，但复制体却似乎没有感觉到丝毫的痛楚。  
肉刃在肠道中堪称暴乱地抽送，润滑剂和肠液混合在一起发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声，最后融入海浪冲上沙滩的背景音中。  
复制体觉得自己就像海浪中的舢板，不断被野兽制造的浪头抛上不间断的高峰，摇摆着寻找不存在的平衡，试图不让自己现在就彻底沉溺于欲望的海底。

但他的身体永远比思考更诚实。  
收缩的后穴紧紧地缠住深埋体内的巨物，一刻也不愿意接受对方的撤离。  
“迪尔、迪尔……”含糊不清的喃呢着对方的名字，复制体喘息着用脸颊磨蹭着对方的胸口。  
而被他呼唤的对象用低沉的鼻响回答了他。  
黑发青年的外表已经离人类更远了一些。被复制体倚靠的胸脯上已经出现了浓厚的皮毛，就像最强大的首领狼象征身份的围脖一般。  
复制体甚至也感觉到了埋在体内的肉刃的变化——犹如犬科动物一般，顶端的骨节充血张开了。  
粗壮的阴茎卡在了他的后穴里，只能进行快速而小幅度的抽插。这让膨胀的结每一下都磨蹭上复制体的敏感点，高频率的连续刺激让复制体张开了嘴，像一条渴水的鱼。

而就和真正的犬科动物一样，野兽的阴茎一边抽插着一边将一股股的精液送入温暖而紧致的甬道。  
复制体知道这种射精会持续到对方完全满足为止，微凉的液体一波一波灌入的感觉让他觉得下腹有些坠感，但随着阴茎的抽插发出的水响混杂着快感却又让他更加欲罢不能。  
前面早就不知道什么时候射出了第一次，而显然第二次高潮在被体内敏感点被一次又一次摩擦之下也来得毫无预兆。  
已经湿漉漉的分身喷出了几股乳白色的液体，将野兽下半身的毛发弄得更加湿漉而粘腻。  
“嗯……唔……”喉咙中发出模糊不清的呻吟，复制体松开了一只手，想要找到隐藏在对方颈部毛发中的控制圈。  
但野兽猛然的又一下抽插让他软了手，瞬间从脖子滑到了胳膊上。  
“不……等……等等，迪尔。”

复制体有些糊涂的脑子预感到了什么，只是那只野兽并没有让他能够再次行动。  
埋在对方体内的阴茎停止了射精，野兽拔出了肉刃，然后用有着厚厚肉垫的手将还在喘息的复制体翻了个身。  
“不……不能继续了……”  
挣扎着想要起来的复制体库丘林被柔软的舌舔过了脊背，然后已经开始化为前肢的手臂压住了他的肩膀。  
野兽的阴茎再一次冲入了他的体内，低沉的喘息已经变成了低吼，而再一次膨大伸长的肉刃显示着他背后的“它”已经完全变成了“狼”。  
复制体意识到所有的抑制都已经消失了，现在——他可爱的野兽已经彻底的只剩下被本能支配的身体，直到这次狂暴化完全的过去。

库丘林赶回岛上的时候看到的就是这样一幕。  
他的复制体被巨大的黑狼压在身下，快速耸动的臀部和时不时从毛下闪出的粉色充血的阴茎都显示着这头野兽依然还沉溺在性交的快感里。  
而然他的复制体，那个体力比自己差上一截的法师，已经完全瘫软在沙滩上，所有能显露出的部位都占满了精液和汗水，一塌糊涂的像一滩泥。  
他只能自己上前去解决眼前的烂摊子，好在想要停止金眼巨狼的动作并不困难。

“停下，迪尔。”  
库丘林将自己的身形投入黑狼的视线，野兽的动作明显顿了一下。  
这个停顿足够他伸手抓住藏在毛皮中的抑制环，然后蓝发的战士说出了自己的命令。  
“可以了，恢复你原来的样子。”  
黑狼低下了头，在蓝发战士的视线中逐渐褪去了毛皮恢复了人形，露出他所熟悉的黑发青年的模样。  
但对方并没有解释什么，因为狂暴化的后遗症，迪卢姆多几乎是立刻陷入了睡眠，只有双手还紧紧地用一种保护的姿态将复制体库丘林搂在怀里。

库丘林“啧”了一声，半蹲下去分开了两人。  
阴茎从体内滑出去的感觉弄醒了复制体，他疲倦的张开了眼，对上本体有些玩味的视线。  
“我不是提醒过你不要搞出太出格的事情吗？”库丘林看着复制体淡金色的眼，扯起了一边的嘴角，“我想这次足够你记得很久了。”  
复制体张了张嘴，却什么声音都没发出来。  
这次库丘林没有忍住，大笑着将自己的复制体和黑发青年一边一个扛了起来，走向他们的临时小屋。  
——等迪尔醒来之后一定要好好的嘲笑他们两个，这件事足够让他的小鹿躲着复制体好一阵子了。  
愉悦的笑容爬上库丘林的嘴角，他现在有些期待对方醒来之后的事情了。

.无人岛的午后 Fin.


End file.
